


Teatro

by Satoki_72



Category: Penny Dreadful (TV)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:05:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1753727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satoki_72/pseuds/Satoki_72
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Acaba de terminar el primer acto en el teatro Giniol cuando una pequeña intervención social se da en el descanso. – Básicamente es un análisis de la escena del capítulo 4 de la primera temporada. Una práctica entre otras cosas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teatro

**Author's Note:**

> Como ya pone en el summary, es una práctica de escritura. Desarrollo un poco la ación social de Brona, analizando a los personajes desde mi perspectiva. No es demasiado interesante y debo decir que es demasiado fiel a la serie como para que la lectura sea amena.   
> Anyways, como planeo trabajar alguna historia más con los personajes prefiero subirla y si alguien me da su impresión ante mi percepción de estos, pues guay.

La recepción del teatro giniol estaba llena, había marineros, señores y damas, expectantes tras la primera parte de la representación por la mejor parte de la obra. El descanso siempre era un momento de relajación social, donde gentes de cualquier clase se mezclaban en un pequeño bar y compartían opiniones de actores, decorados e iluminación. Ethan abrazó a Brona, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de aquella bonita irlandesa, y besó levemente sus labios. En aquel momento, Vanessa Ives los vio de refilón, acercándose a saludar educadamente mientras sostenía una copa de brandy.

—Señor Chandler — saludó Vanessa complacida de ver a su socio.

—Señorita Ives, que placer verla. Esta es la señorita Brona Croft — dijo Ethan mientras ella realizaba una ligera inclinación de cabeza para saludarla. — Brona, esta es la señorita Ives.

— ¿Qué tal, señorita Croft? — dijo educadamente casi en un susurro.

—Bueno, señora — Brona agachó la cabeza y realizó una pequeña reverencia a la par que sonreía afablemente—. Estoy encantada de conocerla al fin.

Era cierto, Ethan había hablado de aquella mujer y su socio Sir Malcom Murray. Brona se fijó en el vestido de aquella mujer. Era exquisito y elegante, causando una pequeña punzada de inseguridad.

—Supongo que no debo sorprenderme de encontrarle aquí, siendo usted un hombre de teatro— habló de forma cortés la señorita Ives dirigiéndose a Ethan.

Él sonrió con cierta ironía ante aquello,  no se consideraba ni de lejos un artista. Iba a contrastarle cuando una voz varonil le interrumpió.

—Miss Ives — aquel no era otro que Dorian Gray. Se acercó despacio y con una sonrisa pícara, posando sus ojos de refilón en Brona para luego volver a mirar a Vanessa Ives.

La irlandesa empezó a sentirse sumamente incomoda. Esperaba que aquel tipo al menos fingiera que no se conocían, de lo contrario no sabría cómo controlar su vergüenza ante aquella dama y... Etahn…

—Sabía que usted me encontraría —la voz de Vanessa sonó dulce, casi coqueta.

—Quizá deberíamos decir que usted me encontró primero — contestó el señor Gray respondiendo a aquel coqueteo sutil.

Brona empezó a sentirse muy alarmada. Aquel tipo era una contraposición de deseo y repugnancia, podía olerlo y era por aquel modo del que hablaba… O quizá por cómo se movía. La miró de nuevo y la repasó con sus ojos castaños oscuros como si fuera una mercancía para luego mirar a Ethan Chandler.

— Hola, soy Dorian Gray — saludó encantador al americano. Sentía cierta curiosidad por aquel hombre. Ethan le devolvió el saludo y presentó a su acompañante, por lo que Dorian volvió a posar su mirada en Brona.— ¡Oh! Nos hemos conocido antes, creo.

La tensión se mostró en el rostro de la irlandesa, que ladeó su boca tratando de mostrar indiferencia, pero el miedo se veía en sus grandes ojos verdes.

—Se conoce a tanta gente en estos días —dijo ella girando su cabeza hacía Ethan, esperaba su protección de algún modo. Trató de contener su respiración cuando una bocanada de tos arremetió su enfermo cuerpo, no podía toser allí delante de aquella dama. Reprimió la tos como pudo  y apuró su vaso de brandy.

— ¿Qué le parece el espectáculo?— preguntó Miss Ives.

—Fascinante, no hay nada como el teatro ¿eh? —contestó Dorian Gray mirando de nuevo a Vanessa con cierto descaro. Sus ojos eran francamente un espejo de intenciones, no precisamente castas.

— Claro, si a uno le gustan los trucos — bromeó la señorita Ives. Esperaba que aquel comentario del señor Gray no tuviera que ver con la sesión de espiritismo que habían compartido días atrás.

—Oh, sí, y la grandilocuencia —dijo el señor Chandler recordándoles a la señorita Ives y al señor Gray que ellos dos aún seguían allí.

—Es sin duda usted el adecuado para hablar de grandilocuencia — mencionó Vanessa  educadamente. — cuando nos conocimos usted estaba derramando toda su pasión.

—¿Es usted actor?

En aquel momento Brona los miró a los tres, con sus palabras cultas. Algunas no sabía ni que querían decir, pero allí estaba ella, sin saber cómo debía comportarse y angustiada ante la presencia de aquel cliente.

—Era el primer tirador en un espectáculo del salvaje oeste — restó importancia a las palabras de miss Ives.

¿Por qué aquella mujer alagaba tanto a su acompañante? Pensó Brona Croft, ajena al protocolo de agasajos.

— Ni el mismo Henry Irving pudo alcanzar tu nivel de floritura retorica — Miss Ives sonrió divertida, más bien riéndose de las escenas que el señor Chandler había interpetado.

En aquel momento, sin entender una palabra de a lo que se refería Miss Ives, Brona no pudo soportarlo más.

—Discúlpenme,  necesito un poco de aire — dijo para salir a toda prisa del teatro, notando como el aire se escapaba de su pecho en una mezcla de celos, incomodidad y odio hacia sí misma.

Se sentía francamente ahogada, pero no era aire lo que le faltaba. No quería estar allí, no con Dorian Gray y aquella mujer de alta alcurnia. Llegó a la calle y exhaló profundamente, sintiéndose totalmente insatisfecha. Tendría que haberse quedado en Belfast con aquel marido desagradable,  no sabía estar en ningún otro lugar. Un ataque de tos le aconteció, obligándola a parar frente a la puerta.

—¡Brona! — escuchó la voz del americano llamarla con insistencia, cuando cayó al suelo ahogándose por aquella condenada enfermedad. — ¿qué ocurre?

 —No te preocupes por mí — contestó ella con indiferencia buscando en el suelo su pañuelo, que había caído a la par que ella. No sabía cómo alejarle de ella, no quería seguir de aquel modo.  Decir que eran celos y ya está era humillante, casi tanto como asumir que nunca estaría a la altura de aquella mujer. Miss Vanessa Ives. — Vuelve con tus amiguitos ¿quieres? ¡Y si es tu tipo de mujer, porque no jodidamente disfrutas con ella y de sus charlas!

—Está bien, vámonos a casa.

Ethan colocó su mano en el brazo de ella tratando de reconfortarla. Era americano, entendía como la alta sociedad inglesa podía llegar a hacer diferencias sin darse cuenta.

— Este es el espectáculo más triste que he visto jamas, Ethan — dijo ella notando las gotas de agua resbalar por sus mejillas. — ¿Por qué no lo admitimos ya?

El americano la miró, no sabía que decirle. Ella le gustaba sinceramente, era el motivo real por el que estaba trabajando por Miss Ives. Las cartas lo habían predicho en el tarot, aunque él no creyera realmente en aquellas sandeces y supersticiones.

— Por el amor del cielo, te estás follando a un cadáver andante cada noche — escupió la irlandesa las palabras, clavándose en Ethan como aguijones. — No hay un futuro para los dos, lo mires como lo mires ¿Es que te apetece verme morir? Joder, no, ni de broma. — Se levantó y le empujó ligeramente apartándolo de ella cuando este se acercó.— Vuelve dentro con tu amiguita, tened una de esas conversaciones inteligentes y despierta de una vez, si vuelves a follarme será pagando como todos los demás.

Le abofeteó cuando se volvió a acercar y salió corriendo, mezclándose entre la gente y perdiéndose entre ellos. No quería volver a ver a Ethan Chandler nunca más.   Les odiaba, con todo su ser, a ellos y sus palabras cultas y sus miraditas de intriga. Ojalá ardieran todos en el mismísimo infierno.

Un ataque de tos arremetió su cuerpo,  devolviéndole el sabor metalico de la sangre a la boca y mareándola en la necesidad de un pequeño brote de aire que la alcanzara. Volvió a caer al suelo presionándose el pecho. Quizá ni siquiera sobreviviría una noche más para paliar aquel dolor con wisky barato.


End file.
